Te tengo a ti
by Kaeru Rei
Summary: ―Yo te comprendo, porque al igual que tú siempre estuve solo. ―Pero, Sasuke, no estás solo: yo estoy contigo.


**Te tengo a ti.**

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que reconozcan le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

Lo primero que vio al traspasar el umbral de la desolada fachada gris fue ese largo pasillo de losetas amarillentas y paredes tristes. Dos puertas del lado derecho y tres del izquierdo. Guiado por la atenuada voz femenina ("Orfanato de la Hoja, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?") que dedujo debía ser de la recepcionista, entró por la primera de la derecha. Le recibió una estancia blanca sin gran decoración aparte de la planta ornamental de hojas verdes que estaba en una esquina detrás de una butaca celeste de tres plazas.

La mujer tras el escritorio usaba gafas y llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en un moño sencillo. En cuanto lo vio en el marco de la puerta, le hizo una seña con la mano para que tomara asiento en la butaca. Asintiendo, caminó resuelto hasta ella y se sentó.

―No, Tsunade-sama, no nos llegó ninguna información todavía. Intentamos contactar con Little Angels, pero al parecer el problema allá es el mismo.

Escuchó con una leve nota de intriga las palabras de la castaña, pero no suscitaron ninguna conexión de datos en su cerebro y prefirió distraerse mirando por la ventana. Un par de árboles no muy altos y de troncos grisáceos le ocultaban parcialmente la visión de unos niños que, supuso, debían estar en la hora en que les permitían salir a jugar al exterior.

―Señor… ¿Uchiha? ―lo llamó la recepcionista. Ya había colgado el teléfono.

―Sí, Sasuke Uchiha―confirmó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al escritorio en forma de media luna tras el cual se hallaba ella.

―Yo soy Taranee―dijo―, permítame―. Tecleó algo rápidamente en el ordenador frente a ella―. Entiendo que el motivo de su visita es por…

―Trabajo comunitario.

―Ajá―se acomodó las gafas mientras actualizaba la información en el Registro de Visitas. Después de ingresar los datos en la computadora imprimió una forma que tendió al muchacho―. Tendré que pedirle que llene estos papeles, ¿trajo la copia del expediente de criminalidad y su cédula de identificación?

―Sí―puso la forma en el escritorio y se apresuró a extraer los documentos solicitados del maletín que llevaba―. Aquí tiene.

Taranee les echó un vistazo antes de levantar la tapa del escáner y dedicarse a agregarlos al registro.

―¿Me prestaría un bolígrafo? ―pidió el joven.

―Claro―interrumpiéndose, ella abrió una gaveta de debajo del escritorio, removió ligeramente y le entregó uno.

Mientras llenaba el formulario, por su mente pasó la idea de que, a pesar de estar en un lugar lleno de niños, no había mayor ruido; pero no hizo ningún comentario. Terminó de llenar la página y se la entregó a la recepcionista. Ella la hojeó y le dedicó un simple "Todo en orden".

―Si gusta, señor Uchiha, puede ir a echar un vistazo por el edificio. Hace buen día e incluso debe haber niños en el patio.

―Parece buena idea, eso haré.

―Nada más, antes de irse pase por acá para entregarle un par de cosas.

―Okay, gracias.

Taranee asintió y Sasuke se dio la vuelta para salir de la recepción.

Una vez estuvo de nuevo en el solitario pasillo, lo recorrió hasta el final para encontrarse unas escaleras dobles. Subió. El segundo piso era una estancia amplia, llena de metálicas camitas individuales de desteñidas sábanas celestes colocadas en cuatro hileras. Las cabeceras de la primera y última hilera quedaban contra las paredes exteriores del edificio; y las de la tercera y segunda fila se encontraban chocando una con otra, separadas por una gruesa cortina que hacía juego con las sábanas. Al fondo de la habitación había casilleros etiquetados con los nombres de sus dueños.

Sasuke se acercó un poco para poder leerlos. «Rock Lee», «Suigetsu», «Shikamaru», «Gaara»…  
Le llamó la atención uno cuyo nombre había sido tapado por un pedazo de hoja rayada de cuaderno y rezaba en grandes letras anaranjadas «Naruto». Sonrió cálidamente.

Iba a subir al tercer piso cuando de pronto escuchó voces, risas y pisadas provenientes del piso inferior y se dispuso a bajar para echar un vistazo.

Al llegar abajo vio que la segunda puerta del lado derecho (que ahora se encontraba a su izquierda) había sido abierta y los niños empezaban a hacer fila frente a ella. De la estancia salía un inconfundible aroma que sugería que ése debía ser el comedor.

Se percató de que algunos de los chicos le dirigían tímidas o curiosas miradas y otros empezaban a cuchichear entre ellos, señalándolo. Una mujer esbelta, de corta cabellera negra, ataviada con un vestido muy sobrio de color rosa pálido, bata de enfermera y zapatillas blancas entró por la puerta principal y, después de verlo, se dirigió hacia él.

―Tú debes ser el joven que Tsunade-sama dijo que vendría como voluntario.

―Así es, soy Sasuke Uchiha.

―Mucho gusto, Sasuke―dijo ella tendiéndole la mano. Él la estrechó amigablemente―. Yo soy Shizune y trabajo aquí como enfermera.

Él asintió.

―Niños―dijo volviéndose hacia ellos―: les presento a Sasuke. Él va a acompañarnos por unos días, sean amables con él y salúdenlo.

―Hola, Sasuke―corearon los niños.

El Orfanato de la Hoja era una pequeña institución sin ánimo de lucro. Fundada y patrocinada por la mundialmente reconocida doctora Tsunade. Al principio de su creación admitía niños de ambos géneros, pero luego de un tiempo se evidenció que el espacio no era suficiente para acogerlos a todos como era debido y –como la cantidad era menor– las niñas fueron transferidas a Little Angels (el orfanato estatal. Uno mucho más grande y localizado más cerca del centro de la ciudad). Por eso, actualmente la población infantil estaba integrada exclusivamente por varones de entre siete y quince años.

―¿Vas a acompañarnos a almorzar? ―preguntó Shizune.

―Ehm, no sé si debería…―dudó.

―Anda, está bien, de todas formas empezarás a hacerlo seguido pronto.

―Gracias―expresó con una pequeña sonrisa.

―¡Pero tienes que hacer la fila! ―advirtió un niño bastante pequeño que se encontraba cerca de ellos y al parecer estaba escuchando la conversación.

―Jeje, claro.

Caminó lentamente hasta el final de la fila. Iba prestando atención a las miradas de los niños. Ojos huraños, simpáticos, ausentes, esperanzados, indiferentes: cada mirada tan llena de esa infantil imposibilidad para ocultar los pensamientos que los vuelve tan transparentes y sinceros.

Al llegar al final se colocó tras un niñito robusto de tez morena, cabello claro y lentes oscuros que le sonrió con una curiosa mezcla de autoconfianza y simpatía muy contagiosa.

―Soy Bee―dijo orgulloso, señalándose a sí mismo con ambos pulgares―, si necesitas algo sólo dímelo a mí―ofreció, en un estilo rapero que hizo a Sasuke ensanchar su sonrisa.

―Mucho gusto, Bee, yo soy Sasuke.

Bee se llevó los dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha a la frente en forma de saludo y luego se volvió hacia el niño enfrente de él soltando un "Yow-yow" y picándole en hombro para llamar su atención. Rápidamente ambos se sumieron en su conversación y Sasuke se dedicó a apoyarse en el muro y mirar a los niños de la fila. La mayoría de ellos llevaba ropa de distintos estilos y colores, que supuso debía ser de su pertenencia; pero otros llevaban el uniforme del orfanato: un batón celeste de redondo cuello blanco con shorts azul marino.

Estaba recorriendo distraídamente lo que lo rodeaba con la mirada cuando una ligera exclamación de "Oh" a su espalda le llamó la atención, llevándolo a voltearse. Ahí estaba un niño rubio de mediana estatura, vestido con la bata del orfanato, mirándolo sorprendido con unos intensos ojos azules que le descolocaron completamente el semblante por unos pocos segundos que se le hicieron extremadamente largos.

Reponiéndose y algo avergonzado, Sasuke compuso una sonrisa amigable.

―Hola―dijo―, me llamo Sasuke.

El rubiecito no pareció reaccionar. Seguía mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y gesto de sorpresa.

―Tú, ¿cómo te llamas, pequeñito?

―¡Oye! ―el niño salió de su mutismo. Inflando los mofletes y arrugando la frente le señaló acusadoramente con el dedo y gritó―: ¡No soy pequeñito! ¡Soy GRANDE y me llamo Naruto, dattebayo!

En ese momento Sasuke recordó la inscripción personalizada en el casillero del segundo piso y sonrió sinceramente.

-xX Xx-

_**N/A:**__ Ya sé que hace tiempo no actualizo y si eres una de las personas que siguen mis otras historias me disculpo por eso. Pasa que no me gusta escribir cosas que considero mediocres y no he tenido la inspiración necesaria para continuar mis fic, así que los llevo poco a poco… gomen, ¿ne?_

_Esto es algo que ya he intentado escribir de distintas maneras, pero esta noche me dije: "Ya no más, déjalo fluir" y aquí lo tienen. Es SasuNaru, como podrán ver, pero no soy fan de la pedofilia y será, a lo sumo, shônen ai. Pretendo que sea muy tierno y sentimental porque hace tiempo llevo ganas de escribir algo así._

_Este capítulo hace las veces de prólogo (o algo similar) y es posible que los próximos sean más larguitos. En todo caso, no va a ser muy largo en cantidad de capítulos. O eso espero… xD_

_Les agradecería que me den su opinión. Los reviews son un fantástico aliciente para motivarte a escribir cuando no tienes ganas. Es en serio. Saludos y gracias porque si llegaste hasta aquí imagino que leíste el capítulo._


End file.
